Your Sister is Coming, Lukas!
by OtakuOrange25
Summary: Lukas Køhler, pemuda mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan Manajemen Perusahaan di salah satu universitas terkenal di Oslo. Kehidupan mandirinya yang tenang dan membosankan berubah drastis saat sang kakak datang ke rumahnya! "Ah, Lukas-ku yang imut! Mulai sekarang panggil aku Onee-chan!" Warning : AU, Genderbend, OOC, OC, slight NorLiech, NetherFem!Indo, etc. Mind to RnR?


_**Konnichiwa, minna-san! **_**Saya datang lagi untu fanfic saya yang kedua! **

**Kali ini tentang Sis!Denmark dan Bro!Norway. nanti juga akan ada Sis!Iceland yang akan menjadi adik Denmark dan Norway! ^^**

**Fem!Denmark : Della K****øhler**

**Fem!Sweden : Bella Oxenstierna**

**Mom!Finland : Tiina Oxenstierna**

**Mom!Norway : Laila Køhler**

**Fem!Iceland : Emilia Køhler**

**Disclaimer Hetalia-Axis Powers© Hidekazu Himaruya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Lukas Køhler, pemuda mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan Manajemen Perusahaan di salah satu universitas terkenal di Oslo. Kehidupan mandirinya yang tenang dan membosankan berubah drastis saat sang kakak datang ke rumahnya! "Ah, Lukas-ku yang imut! Mulai sekarang panggil aku _Onee-chan_." | "Maaf karena aku sudah berburuk sangka padamu, _Onee-chan_..."

-oOo-

Lukas Køhler, itulah nama pemuda tersebut. Pemuda berkebangsaan Denmark-Norwegia yang memakai _Nordic Cross _sebagai penghias rambutnya lahir dalam kehidupan yang bahagia. Ia hidup dalam limpahan banyak harta serta otaknya yang jenius, membuat dirinya banyak dikagumi oleh teman-teman sekolah bahkan para guru sekalipun. Namun saat menjelang lulus SMA, pemuda tersebut memilih untuk melepas segala kehidupan mewahnya di rumah dan memilih untuk tinggal mandiri di sebuah apartemen mewah di Oslo dengan alasan ingin melanjutkan perguruan tingginya di tanah kelahirannya tersebut. Dan ayah serta ibunya sangat setuju dengan keputusan anak mereka tersebut.

Mahasiswa jurusan manajemen perusahaan tahun kedua tersebut tengah mengendarai mobil _sport _hitamnya menuju apartemennya. Ia baru saja pulang dari kampusnya yang berjarak cukup jauh dari apartemennya. Sesampai di apartemennya, ia langsung masuk ke lift dan memencet tombol 6 sebelum lift tersebut naik. Setelah sampai di lantai 6, ia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya yang bernomor 623 tersebut, lalu membuka pintu kamar apartemennya dengan kunci dan langsung mencium aroma masakan yang menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"Yo, Lukas! Sudah pulang?" sambut seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang jernih seperti ayahnya, serta model rambutnya yang agak berbeda dengan model rambut perempuan kebanyakan sembari mengaduk-aduk sup buatannya dengan sendok sayur di dapur, lalu menoleh pada Lukas yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu dengan mulut menganga.

"De-Della! Sedang apa kau disini?"

* * *

"Jadi kau sudah menyelesaikan kuliahmu di Tokyo?"

Della Køhler mengangguk semangat dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Kini ia beserta adik lelakinya tengah makan malam di apartemen Lukas, dan pemuda Denmark-Norwegia tersebut masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang dialaminya sekarang.

"Yang benar saja, bukannya seharusnya kau lulus tahun depan?!" seru Lukas.

Della meminum air putihnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku mahasiswi yang paling pintar dengan nilai yang paling tinggi di angkatanku. Jadi pihak universitas memutuskan untuk meluluskanku lebih cepat daripada yang lainnya. Kau tahu, teman-temanku sempat syok saat mereka kuberi tahu soal itu." Della menelan potongan daging dari supnya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Yah, hitung-hitung sekalian _suprise_ buat keluarga..."

"Apa Papa dan Mama sudah tahu?" tanya Lukas.

"Tentu saja. Namun mereka memperbolehkanku untuk mengunjungi adik kesayanganku sebelum pulang ke Kopenhagen..." Della bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri memandang Lukas yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. "Iya 'kan, Lukas-ku yang imut?"

"Hentikan memanggilku begitu, Della. Itu menjijikan..." Lukas berusaha menghindar saat kakaknya hendak mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Yaaah... Lukas, kau dingin sekali padaku..." Della langsung memasang wajah pura-pura ngambek dengan pipi menggembung, membuat Lukas menghela napasnya melihat tingkah laku kakaknya yang kenanak-kanakan dan membiarkan sang kakak mencubit pipinya dengan gemas sampai puas sendiri. "Ah, Lukas-ku yang imut! Mulai sekarang panggilah aku _Onee-chan_!"

"_O-Onee-chan?_" Lukas memandang sang kakak dengan bingung sebelum sang kakak kembali berkata. Dia memang tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang meskipun kakaknya kuliah di Jepang.

"_Onee-chan_ adalah panggilan untuk kakak perempuan dalam bahasa Jepang. Mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan panggilan itu, oke?" Lukas menghela napas lagi dan menggunam kata 'terserah', dan sang kakak langsung tersenyum senang sembari memeluk Lukas dengan erat.

"Oh ya, aku pinjam satu kamar ya. Aku akan menginap di sini selama 3 hari."

Lukas mematung sejenak, merespon perkataan kakaknya yang beralih membereskan peralatan makan untuk dicuci. Heran sekali, tak biasanya seorang Lukas Køhler lemot dalam merespon sesuatu.

"HUH?!"

* * *

_KRIIIIIIIINGGGG!_

_CTAK!_

Lukas mematikan alarm-nya dengan cepat dan beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia dapat mencium bau roti bakar yang menembus ke dinding kamarnya. _Dia sudah bangun rupanya._ Ia langsung keluar kamar dengan piyama biru tua yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, lalu duduk di meja makan sembari memerhatikan Della yang sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi, Lukas!" sapa sang kakak dengan celemek merah yang dipakainya. Penampilan sang kakak nampak rapi, sepertinya gadis tersebut ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. "Hari ini aku membuatkanmu sandwich bakar dengan daging ikan tuna di salamnya. Apa kau suka?"

"Hmmm..." jawab Lukas singkat sembari menaruh kepalanya di antara lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja hendak menunggu sarapannya. Sang kakak yang melihat adiknya yang diam menunggu langsung tersenyum. "Mandi dulu, Lukas. Atau tidak ada jatah sarapan untukmu pagi ini."

"Haah... Iya, iya..." Lukas masuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian ganti, lalu berjalan keluar kamar melewati ruang makan dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia menggosok giginya setelah mandi dan keluar dengan pakaian kasual yang rapi. Setelah menggantungkan kembali handuk biru tua-nya di gantungan pintu kamar mandi, ia kembali duduk di meja makan dengan sepiring sandwich bakar ikan tuna yang masih hangat. Ia langsung memakan sarapannya dengan tenang setelah sang kakak duduk di meja makan dan memulai kegiatan sarapannya.

_TING TONG!_

"Sudah datang rupanya..." Della bangkit dari kursinya meninggalkan piring bekas sarapannya yang sudah habis. Lukas mengerutkan kening tanda bingung mengapa ada tamu yang datang ke rumahnya pagi ini. Sang kakak membuka pintu apartemen sang adik dengan kunci cadangan yang ia gunakan saat masuk ke apartemen Lukas kemarin. Lalu terbukalah pintu tersebut dan menampilkan sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang berwajah dingin beserta seorang pemuda berwajah manis di samping gadis tersebut.

"Bella! Tiino! Selamat datang!" sambut Della sembari mempersilahkan kedua sepupu jauhnya masuk.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Della! Artinya selamat pagi dalam bahasa Jepang, 'kan?" sapa Tiino sembari tersenyum. Sedangkan Bella hanya diam berdiri di samping adik lelakinya. Tiino dan kakak perempuannya langsung duduk manis di sofa menunggu Della menyuguhkan dua gelas sirup leci untuk mereka.

"Wah, kau kursus bahasa Jepang?" Della terpana dengan sapaan Tiino barusan.

"Tidak, aku hanya tahu dari berberapa _anime_ Jepang yang kutonton akhir-akhir ini..." Tiino mengambil segelas sirup leci yang sudah tersedia di meja tamu. "Iya 'kan, Bella?"

"Hm." Bella hanya bergunam singkat lalu meminum sirup leci-nya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Della? Sepertinya kau sengaja mengundang mereka ke sini tanpa sepengetahuanku." Lukas muncul dari ruang makan dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah ke sang kakak, dan Della hanya nyengir lebar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang adik.

"Aku sengaja mengundang mereka kesini agar kita bisa berangkat ke kampus sama-sama. Kebetulan sekali Bella dan Tiino satu kampus denganmu!" Bella dan Tiino memang tinggal di Oslo karena ayahnya sedang mengurus cabang perusahaan miliknya di ibukota Norwegia tersebut. Sebetulnya Lukas pernah ditawari Tiina dan Berwald untuk tinggal bersama, namun Lukas menolak dan memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang sudah disewakan oleh sang ayah. "Dan panggil aku _Onee-chan_, Lukas!"

"Ya, ya. _Onee-chan_..."

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama disana, Della? Sebetulnya aku sangat kaget mendengar kabar dirimu yang lulus tahun ini pada seminggu yang lalu." tanya Tiino. Lukas langsung mendelik ke arah kakaknya. _Sialan, ternyata aku orang terakhir yang diberitahu..._

"Baik, baik sekali malah. Teman-teman disana baik-baik dan ramah-ramah. Yah, meskipun pada awalnya aku tidak terbiasa dengan kehidupan di sana..." jawab Della mengabaikan delikan dari Lukas. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah semangat. "Oh ya! Aku membawakan hadiah untuk kalian! Sebentar, ya!" Della masuk ke kamarnya sejenak sebelum kembali dengan empat bungkus plastik berukuran besar di tangannya. "Taraaa! Aku membawakan _yukata_ untuk kalian! Temanku dari Jepang yang mendesain sendiri _yukata_ ini!"

"Wah, terima kasih, Della..." Tiino menerima hadiah tersebut dengan senang hati, sementara Bella mengucapkan terima kasih pada kakaknya tersebut dengan pelan. "Wah, benar-benar persis dengan yang ada di _anime_! Iya 'kan, Bella?"

"Ya." Bella memerhatikan bingkisan _yukata_-nya yang berwarna biru tua sembari tersenyum kecil. Tampaknya gadis tersebut senang dengan _yukata_ barunya.

"Omong-omong, dua bungkus _yukata _ini untuk Om Berwald dan Tante Tiina. Aku titipkan pada kalian, ya..." Tiino hanya mengangguk singkat karena terlalu asyik memerhatikan _yukata_ barunya yang masih dibungkus dengan plastik. Pemuda Swedia-Finlandia tersebut tidak menyangka bisa mendapatkan _yukata_ dari kakak sepupunya. Bahkan ia baru saja berencana untuk memesannya langsung dari Jepang setelah tabungannya cukup. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Tiino sebenarnya merupakan seorang _otaku_.

"Oh ya, Lukas. Kau masuk kampus jam berapa?" tanya Della sembari memandang Lukas yang baru saja datang dari kamarnya untuk mengambil ransel.

"Jam 9, memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Lukas.

Della melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Sudah jam 8.30, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang."

* * *

"Nilai-nilaimu bagus sekali, tak heran bila kau dijuluki jenius dalam angkatanmu..."

Lukas hanya meminum jus apelnya tanda tak peduli. Kini kedua saudara Køhler tersebut telah berada di sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari kampusnya Lukas. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke apartemen dulu karena mereka akan makan malam di luar. Mereka duduk di bangku paling pojok dekat jendela sehingga mereka bisa melihat pemandangan jalan kota Oslo yang ramai.

"Selain itu, kau juga banyak disenangi para dosen..." tambah Della dengan seulas senyum bangga di wajahnya. Ia sangat bangga pada adiknya yang memang dijuluki jenius dan teladan sejak dulu. Meskipun adiknya tipe orang yang pasif dalam bergaul, namun ia senang karena adiknya mempunyai teman dekat. Di kampus ia sempat bercengkrama dengan teman-teman Lukas yang kebetulan bertemu di kantin. Tetapi yang membuatnya terkejut ketika adiknya telah tersenyum lembut pada seorang gadis asal Liechtenstein yang merupakan salah satu teman dekat Lukas, yang tentu saja membuat wajah gadis itu langsung merona merah.

Tiba-tiba mata biru safir Della beralih ke sosok pemuda jangkung berambut pirang ke atas menyerupai bunga tulip yang berjalan menggandeng gadis _Indonesian _berambut hitam kecoklatan panjang dengan senyum manis merekah di wajahnya. Pasangan tersebut langsung masuk ke dalam kafe yang dikunjungi Della dan Lukas saat ini, yang membuat Della langsung berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua.

"Kirana! Willem!" panggil Della

"Della!" Gadis _Indonesian_ tersebut langsung berseru senang. Tanpa banyak waktu lagi kedua gadis tersebut langsung berpelukan dengan erat, lalu mereka bertiga kembali duduk di bangku Lukas dan Della tadi.

"Dia siapa, Della?" tanya Kirana sembari menunjuk Lukas.

"Dia adik laki-lakiku. Namanya Lukas." Lukas hanya melambaikan tangannya pelan tanda 'salam kenal'. "Lukas, mereka kedua temanku yang satu kuliah. Yang ini bernama Kirana dari Indonesia..." Della menunjuk Kirana yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Sedangkan yang satunya lagi namanya Willem dari Belanda..."

"Salam kenal, Lukas." Kirana tersenyum ramah pada Lukas yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh pemuda tersebut. Sedangkan Willem mulai memanggil pelayan untuk memesan minuman untuknya dan Kirana.

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu di sini. Memangnya ada acara apa kalian berkunjung ke Oslo? _Honeymoon_ kah?" tanya Della dengan seringai iseng di wajahnya.

"Te-tentu saja bukan, Della! Aku dan Willem belum menikah..." jawab Kirana dengan wajah memerah malu. Kini Lukas sudah menduga bahwa kedua teman kakaknya tersebut tengah berpacaran. "Kami kesini hanya ingin jalan-jalan berdua selama libur musim panas, kau beruntung sekali bisa menyelesaikan kuliah tahun ini. Dosen-dosen di sana semakin kejam mengajar, tahu. Ingin nangis darah rasanya..."

"Hahahaha..." Della hanya tertawa mendengar curcolan temannya tersebut. "Rasakan penderitaanku selama dua bulan terakhir, Kirana. Kiku_-sensei_ udah mulai keluar aura _yandere_-nya saat mahasiswanya memasuki tahun ajaran sebelum akhir."

"Iya, tuh. Bikin kesan jelek aja..." Kirana menggerutu sesaat sebelum tertawa bersama Della. Sedangkan Willem hanya tersenyum dan Lukas meminum jus apelnya dengan kalem.

"Omong-omong, kukira kau anak tunggal, Dell. Tak kusangka kau punya adik setampan Lukas..."

"Terima kasih..." ucap Lukas dengan nada sekenannya. Ia tahu bahwa Willem tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya menandakan bahwa teman kakaknya satu ini cemburu. Ia langsung bersikap cuek dan kembali meminum jus apelnya dengan tenang. _Memangnya siapa yang mau merebut pacarmu, hah?!_

"Sebenarnya aku punya dua adik. Namun yang satunya lagi masih tinggal dengan orangtuaku di Kopenhagen..."

"Benarkah? Berarti tiga bersaudara, dong? Cewek atau cowok?"

"Cewek. Namanya Emillia. Ini fotonya, cantik 'kan?"

"Kok rambut dan matanya beda dengan kalian? Adik angkat, ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Rambut dan matanya itu mirip dengan nenekku!"

Dan selanjutnya, Lukas tak mengikuti percakapan dari kedua gadis tersebut dan lebih memilih menyibukan diri dengan ponselnya.

"Omong-omong, apa sampai sekarang kau tahu kabar dia?" Kini pandangan Lukas beralih pada dua gadis yang duduk di dekatnya dari ponselnya.

"Oh, maksudmu Alfred?" Raut wajah Lukas berubah mengeras setelah mendengar sederet nama (yang ia yakin) seorang lelaki dari mulut kakaknya tersebut. "Entahlah, bukannya dia masih di Amerika?"

"Iya, kudengar kabarnya semakin memburuk. Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirnya, Della?" tanya Kirana sembari menatap Della dengan tatapan cemas. "Kau sangat dekat dengannya, apa Alfred tak pernah menelpon atau sekedar mengirim SMS dan _e-mail_ padamu?"

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Della langsung berubah murung. "Sebetulnya aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya. Dia tak pernah mengirimkan kabar sekalipun padaku. Entah mengapa aku merasa hubungan kami semakin merenggang..."

_BRAAAK!_

Tiba-tiba saja Lukas langsung berdiri sembari menggebrak meja. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar percakapan yang dilakukan oleh Kirana dan kakaknya. Ia menatap tajam pada Della yang balik menatapnya dengan bingung, tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung membuka dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan ditaruh di atas meja.

"Aku dan Della pergi dulu. Ini uang untuk membayar pesanan kami." kata Lukas pada Willem dengan nada datar. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Lukas langsung menarik paksa kakaknya keluar dari kafe, meninggalkan Kirana dan Willem yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa dengan Lukas?" tanya Kirana pada Willem.

"Entahlah..." Willem mengangkat bahunya tanda bingung.

* * *

"Hei, Lukas! Ada apa denganmu? Hei!"

Lukas tetap diam sembari fokus menyetir mobil _sport_-nya dengan kecepatan ekstra. Bahkan nyaris saja ia menabrak sebuah truk di depan dan juga menabrak pengendara lain karena menerobos lampu merah. Della sendiri nyaris terbanting-banting kalau saja ia tak memakai sabuk pengaman. Gadis tersebut betul-betul heran dengan perubahan tingkah laku adiknya yang sangat tidak biasa baginya.

"Hei, Lukas! Mengapa kau mengabaikanku? Hei!"

_CKIIIIT_...

Kini mobil Lukas berhenti di pinggir jembatan besar. Hari sudah mulai gelap, sehingga mereka bisa melihat matahari tenggelam dan langit mulai berubah menjadi jingga kemerahan. Lukas langsung turun dari mobilnya disusul Della yang semakin menaruh tanda tanya besar pada adiknya. Lukas berjalan mendekat untuk melihat aliran sungai di bawah jembatan yang jernih, kontras sekali dengan Lukas yang pikirannya semakin berkecamuk dengan batinnya.

Merasa diabaikan, Della menghampiri Lukas dan memaksa pemuda tersebut berbalik menghadap ke arahnya. "Jawab aku, Lukas. Apa kau marah padaku? Mengapa kau terlihat kesal setelah meninggalkan kafe? Apa kau kesal pada Kirana dan Willem?"

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya balik Lukas.

"Hei! Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Lukas. Mengapa kau bisa beragumen seperti itu padaku?"

"Bohong. Tadi aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Kirana. Siapa Alfred? Apa hubunganmu dengan pemuda itu? Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Lukas bertubi-tubi dengan tatapan yang tajam _plus_ nada yang menginterogasi. Ia yakin sekali bahwa kakak perempuannya telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan kakaknya tak mau mengaku. Ia benci dibohongi, apalagi oleh kakak perempuannya yang selama ini selalu menjadi perempuan yang disayanginya selain ibu dan adiknya.

Mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari sang adik, Della terpana sesaat. Namun tak lama kemudian tawanya langsung meledak seketika.

"Hei, apanya yang lucu?!" protes Lukas semakin marah. Rahangnya semakin mengeras melihat sang kakak tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya. Bahkan ia bisa melihat kalau ada air mata yang nyaris keluar dari mata kakaknya yang nyaris terpejam. "Jawab aku, memangnya ada yang lucu dengan pertanyaanku barusan?"

"Aduh, Lukas. Sepertinya kau, hahahahaha...salah paham. Hahahaha..." Della berusaha untuk mengontrol tawanya dengan cepat, lalu menghapus air matanya yang nyaris keluar dengan tangan sebelum tersenyum geli pada Lukas. "Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku benci kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." jawab Lukas jujur. "Apalagi kalau kau sampai pacaran tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu..."

"Kau pengidap _sister complex_, ya?"

"Kalau bisa dibilang begitu."

"Astaga, Lukas. Kukira kau marah karena apa. Ternyata hanya itu..." Della mendekat pada adiknya yang berbeda beberapa cm darinya sembari tersenyum lembut. "Alfred itu sahabatku. Dia orangnya blak-blakan dan lucu, dan aku, Alfred, serta tiga teman kampusku yang rusuh sering membuat kejahilan dan kekacauan bersama." Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Della berubah menjadi sendu. "Namun setahun yang lalu ia pindah ke tanah kelahirannya untuk mengobati penyakit jantungnya yang kian melemah. Dia sama sekali tidak memberi kabar sejak setahun yang lalu." Air mata sedih kini menetes dan mengalir di kedua pipi pucat gadis tersebut "Bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa dia masih ada di dunia ini atau tidak..."

_GREP_

"Eh?"

"Semoga temanmu cepat sembuh." ujar Lukas singkat sembari memeluk Della dengan erat, berusaha untuk menenangkan sang kakak yang sedih teringat dengan sahabatnya. "Maaf karena aku sudah berburuk sangka padamu, _Onee-chan_..."

Della hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukan adiknya. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sampai mereka saling melepas pelukan masing-masing. Seulas senyum telah merekah di wajah mereka, sampai Della teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, tadi kau panggil aku _Onee-chan_, ya..." Senyum gadis itu berubah menjadi seringai, membuat sang adik langsung memerah wajahnya. "Bisakah kau memanggilku lagi dengan panggilan itu?"

"Ti-tidak mau..." Lukas memalingkan wajah merahnya ke arah samping.

"Oh ayolah, Lukas..." Della langsung memasang wajah _puppy_ andalannya, membuat wajah Lukas semakin memerah melihat wajah sang kakak yang kian mendekat. "Ti-tidak mau!"

"Ah, Lukas jahat. Masa' nggak mau panggil kakaknya dengan sebutan _Onee-chan_, sih?"

"Po-pokoknya tetap tidak mau!"

"Lukas..." Lukas melihat wajah sang kakak yang makin memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas. Karena tak tahan, akhirnya ia menundukkan wajahnya sembari membisikkan sesuatu. "_O-Onee-chan..._"

"Apa, Lukas? Aku tidak dengar..."

"_O-Onee-chan..._"

"Ah, kau sama gengsinya dengan Emilia. Katakan lebih keras lagi!"

"_O-Onee-chan!_"

"Katakan sekali lagi, Lukas!"

"_Onee-chan!_"

"Nah, gitu dong..." Della mengelus kepala adiknya dengan lembut, dan Lukas terlalu malas untuk memberontak dan berteriak _'aku bukan anak kecil lagi'_ karena lebih memilih untuk menikmati sentuhan sayang dari kakaknya. "Tenang saja, kalau aku sudah punya pacar, kaulah yang kukasih tahu terlebih dahulu. Aku juga akan mencari tipe pria yang kira-kira sesuai dengan kriteriamu..."

Lukas hanya terdiam, dan sang kakak kembali melanjutkan perkataannya dan tetap mengelus kepala adiknya. "Omong-omong, seharusnya yang marah itu aku, tahu."

"Eh, kenapa?" Lukas balik memandang Della dengan bingung.

Della langsung memasang wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat. "Sebenarnya kau sedang naksir gadis Liechtenstein itu, 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, hm?"

"A-aku tidak naksir padanya!"

"Tidak usah bohong padaku, Lukas. Aku tahu semuanya, kok. Tadi kau tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu, lho. Itu tandanya kau naksir gadis itu, 'kan? Ah, cintanya masa muda..."

"Di-diam!" Kini wajah Lukas semakin merah padam, membuat sang kakak menjadi tertawa gemas melihat wajah sang adik dan tak tahan untuk mencubit kedua pipinya yang kedua kalinya.

**~THE END~**

**Cerita tambahan :**

Di sebuah rumah besar yang terletak di kota Kopenhagen, seorang gadis berambut pirang platina panjang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru, penampilannya rapi dan feminim seperti hendak pergi ke suatu tempat. Sementara dua anggota keluarga lainnya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga pun menatapnya heran.

"Mau kemana, Emilia?" tanya seorang pria di ruangan tersebut. Pria yang bernama Matthias Køhler tersebut duduk di sofa sembari membaca koran tersebut menatap putri bungsunya dengan bingung.

"Ke-kencan, Pa..." jawab Emilia gugup.

"Dengan Jia Long?" Kini wanita yang bernama Laila Køler tersebut bertanya kepada putrinya.

"I-iya..."

Dan tak lama kemudian suara bel pintu terdengar, menandakan bahwa seorang pemuda berwajah _Asian_ tersebut datang untuk menjemput Emilia.

"A-aku pergi dulu!" pamit Emilia sebelum berlari membuka pintu terburu-buru, lalu melambaikan tangannya sejenak kepada orangtuanya sebelum kembali menutup pintu rumah.

"Emilia kemana?" tanya Della yang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan tenang, lalu duduk di salah satu sofa yang sedang diduduki sang ayah.

"Kencan." jawab Matthias singkat. "Sepertinya kau harus menghubungi Lukas agar dia tidak khawatir soal adiknya..."

"Baiklah..." Della mengirimkan sebuah _e-mail _singkat pada adiknya lewat ponsel, dan tak lama kemudian sebuah balasan pun telah masuk dari adiknya.

* * *

_From : Lukas_

_Subject : no title_

_Awasi mereka. Jangan sampai si alis tebal itu berbuat macam-macam pada adikku._

* * *

.

**Akhirnya saya kembali lagi membuat **_**fanfic**_**. Kesibukkan sekolah telah membuat **_**author **_**ini jarang membuat **_**fanfic.**__**Author **_**ini sangat tahu bahwa masih ada banyak yang perlu dikoreksi dalam **_**fanfic **_**ini. Semoga **_**readers**_** sekalian kenan memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun lewat **_**review**_**.**

**Sign,**

**OtakuOrange25**


End file.
